rahasia dibalik rambut kortopi
by taniasalsa
Summary: sebagin ryodan penasaran bagaimana wajah kortopi, lalu mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengetahuinya. apakah yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**RAHASIA DIBALIK RAMBUT KORTOPI**

Pada suatu hari sebagian dari ryodan sedang berkumpul, mereka menbicarakaan tentang rambut kortopi ( yang berada di bagian depan)karena menurut mereka menggangu mereka juga ingin tau seperti apa ryodan itu adalah nobunaga, machi, feitan, shalnark, phinks, uvogin, dan kuroro.

Shalnark: danchou, bagaimana kalau kita memotong rambut kortopi

Kuroro: apakah kortopi mau ?

Uvogin: bagaimana kalau kita tanya!

Phinks: aku yakin kalau dia tidak mau!

Uvogin: kenapa kamu yakin dia tidak mau?!

Phinks: karena itu rambut kesayangannya

Machi: tetapi aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya

Nobunaga: aku juga

Feitan: bagaimana kalau kita paksa?

Kuroro: kita tidak boleh memaksanya

Feitan: kalau tidak disisir aja kebelakang

Phinks: ide bagus. Ayo pinjam sisir nobunaga

Nobunaga: kenapa sisirku, kenapa tidak sisir danchou

Kuroro: itu sisir khusus orang lain tidak boleh pakai

Machi: nobunaga pinjam sisirmu

Nobunaga: tidak mau, beli sendiri

Machi: danchou pinjam uang

Kuroro: kenapa uangku, pinjam uang pembuat ide ini

*Dan Semua orang melihat feitan*

Feitan: kenapa aku, aku hanya memberi saran

Kuroro: lalu siapa?

Nobunaga: kita pencuri, curi aja

All: oh iya

*machi pun pergi mencuru sisir dan gunting( bila perlu)

Dan kembali ke markas dengan membawa sisir dan gunting*

Shalnark: apakah dapat?

Machi: dapat

Nobunaga: bagaimana caranya

Machi: kebetulan ditoko itu orang banyak saya mengambillnya lalu pergi

Kuroro: untuk apa gunting?

Machi: mungkin perlu

Kuroro: kalau begitu ayo kita cari kortopi

*mereka mencari kortopi kemana mana padahal kortopi hanya diantara batu besar. Hingga kortopi memanggil shalnark

Kortopi: kamu sedang cari apa?

Shalnark: aku sedang mencari . . . . . .! kortopi ternyata kamu mana saja?!

Kortopi : aku hanya duduk diantara 2 batu besar itu!

Shalnark: pantas saja tidak kelihatan (-_-)

*shalnark pun memanggil yang lain, hingga yang lain datang dan bertanya kepada shalnark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rahasia dibalik rambut kortopi**

Shalnark pun memanggil yang lain, hingga yang lain datang dan bertanya kepada shalnark.

Kuroro: shalnark, dimana kamu bertemu kortopi?

Machi: iya, dimana kamu menemukannya?

Shalnark: dia yang memanggilku dari antara 2 batu besar itu.

All : oooooo

Kuroro : kenapa kamu duduk diantara 2 batu besar itu ?

Kortopi : aku berperasaan buruk!

Machi : kenapa?

Kortopi : sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu kepada saya

Machi : baiklah, kortopi apakah kami boleh melihat wajahmu?

Kortopi : kenapa?

Machi : tidak ada, hanya penasaran

Kortopi : tidak boleh

Nobunaga : kenapa?

Kortopi : karena aku tidak membiarkannya

Uvogin : ayolah

Kortopi : tidak

Feitan : harus mau. Aku beri dua pilihan, dengan lembut atau dengan kasar

Kortopi : aku tidak mau

Feitan : kalau begitu dengan cara kasar

Kuroro : bukannya sudah ku bilang jangan paksa dia

Feitan : bagaimana lagi caranya

Kuroro : semua harus berkumpul besok. Tidak ada pengecualian.

Saat keesokan harinya, di markas ryodan terkena banjir karena atapnya bocor dan mereka naik ke batu paling tinggi.

Uvogin : danchou, bagaimana ini markas kita banjir

Kuroro : kita harus pergi ke tempat lain

Machi : dimana?

Kuroro : digedung sebelah

Nobunaga : tetapi diluar hujan deras, bagaimana?

Phinks : pakai payung feitan

Feitan : kenapa payungku?

Phinks : karna kamu sendiri yang memiliki payung

Feitan : tetapi payung ini tidak muat untuk semua

Phinks : kita gilir satu- persatu

Feitan : baiklah

Phinks : mari mulai mengilir

Satu-satu pindah kegedung sebelah dengan phinks yang bolak balik kegedung karena dia yang memberi saran. Dan semua tiba di gedung sebelah.

Kuroro : baiklah, kita semua sudah pindah. Mari kita bicarakan yang kemarin

Feitan : danchou tanggung jawab, keringkan payungku

Kuroro : letak saja disana nanti kering sendiri

Feitan : danchou kejam

Kuroro : baiklah, nanti aku keringkan

Feitan : begitu, kan danchou baik

Kuroro : seterahlah

*dan mereka pun berkumpul digedung sebelah dan kuroropun mulai bicara*

Kuroro : baiklah semua aku akan mulai bicara, sebelum itu ada pertanyaan?

Uvogin : danchou akan bicara apa?

Kuroro : dengarkan saja nanti

Uvogin : baiklah

Kuroro : baiklah mari kita mulai

Dan kuroro pun mulai bicara panjang lebar tentang tata krama dan peraturan kelompok. Dan kuroro pun selesai bicara.

Kuroro : baikalah ada pertanyaan?

Feitan : ada, kenapa kita tak boleh bertarung dengan sesama kelompok ?

Kuroro : itu tidak boleh karena itu bisa menyakiti kelompok sendiri. Apa ada pertanyaan?

Phinks : bagaimana dengan rambut kortopi itu, kami ingin melihat wajahnya

Kuroro : coba saja minta sekali lagi

Machi : kortopi boleh lihat wajahmu ?

Kortopi : tidak mau

Kuroro : ini perintah

Kortopi : baiklah

Kortopi pun membuka rambutnya dan apa yang terjadi tebak sendiri

THE END


End file.
